Blood Is Thicker
by Kender Bard
Summary: Two clans, two brothers, fighting over a mysterious death, but for the two brothers, much more.
1. Brother and Sister

Blood Is Thicker 

"The Elder!" a voice rang out from the crowd as a figure approached and perched on The Rock. The large group, simply referred to as the Clan, kneeled or bowed before this imposing leader (or in the case of little ones, waved cheerfully). This was the Charmander Clan. Their leader…

"Twilight," hissed the younger one next to him. "How many times have I told you not to make my visits into formal holidays?" The blackish Squirtle smirked.

"As many times as I told all of them not to call me Elder," he whispered back to the tiny blue Squirtle. "As you can see, it doesn't work that way." To Twilight's left was the guest of honor, and the one who spoke just moments ago. To his right was his Uncle Charanth, nearly doubled over completely in his old age.

"We must keep to tradition, young one," Charanth whispered. This calmed Twilight. He preferred to view himself as still youthful, despite being twenty eight years old. His kid sister was twenty six, but it felt like a decade was between them. Twilight gazed at Emerald and sighed, leaning slightly on Charanth. Charanth hid a smile.

"Save the family sentiment for when the Clan isn't watching," he whispered. Twilight nodded and addressed the crowd.

"Greetings, Clan," his voice was clear and confident. "I'm pleased to announce that my dear sister, Emerald, will be performing for us tonight." He paused to wait for the cheering to quiet before going on. "And then we both shall leave tomorrow on a clan meeting with my brother, Sunray." He looked around nervously as the crowd murmured softly. "That is all." He jumped off the Rock, followed closely by his sister and uncle.

"They're getting restless," he murmured to Charanth. The older 'mander sighed deeply.

"You banished the old method of correction," he replied softly. "Do you think that a reunion between the clans will work?" Twilight made a face. He loved his brother dearly, and his sister-in-law. But he hated to play chaperone for the two clans. Emerald noted his look and hugged him reassuringly.

"It'll be okay," she crooned to him. Twilight smiled fondly at her, musing over her deep maternal instincts that had kicked in five years ago. She was a mother to two already, but Twilight suspected more to come. Though she still felt the loss of her first mate, she had fount a suitable mate to take the place and they had their first children together. Twilight closed his eyes and mused to himself, thinking of how he never had the urge to have children, nor suffered from it either. He let out his breath slowly and looked up at the sky, smiling faintly to himself.

"Tomorrow we will meet with Sunray and Angel," he said firmly. Charanth nodded quietly and Emerald beamed happily.

"I've missed Sunny," Emerald chirped. Twilight grinned and rubbed her shell a bit. "We both have, I know." Emerald straightened up and brushed herself off, a habit she had developed from pre-performances.

"I've got to get ready for the show," she said wryly, grinning with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Nothing lewd," Twilight warned, putting a protective paw on her shoulder. She smirked back.

"By the time I'm done, they'll be begging to take me home," she snickered, and ran off to the distant hills and clan land borders before Twilight could even argue. He rolled his eyes and strolled into the Elder hut.

"Twenty-six years old and hasn't changed one bit…" 


	2. Night Time Council

The night was bright with the stars and full moon. Flicking in the center of the Clan grounds was the great fire, crackling with fresh wood, and glowing dark green at the request of Emerald and the assistance of the clan magist. Emerald was dancing to the song she sang, darting from one spot to the next with poise and grace. The Clan cheered and whistled appreciatively at the entertainment, which only spurred her faster. Twilight's eyes followed each movement, leaning forward from The Rock, all senses attuned to her and only her. His tail and body pricked up slightly when she shot a smile at him.  
"You are entranced, I see." Twilight jumped and calmed his body as Charanth walked over and lay down next to him. "Her dancing excites you." Twilight scowled and forced his concentration on the fire.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he snorted, eyes beginning to stray back to Emerald. Charanth held his tail flame under the curl of Twilight's tail, careful not to burn it. Twilight shot a glare at him.  
"You know exactly what I mean," he said firmly. Twilight's eyes widened slightly and he gaped.  
"But that's incest!" he blurted. "I'd never do that to her, I love her too much!"  
"Exactly!" Charanth hissed. "You love her too much!" He sighed and settled down. "It's our curse."  
Twilight gave his uncle an odd look. "Curse?" Charanth nodded sagely.  
"You, me, my Uncle, and all those before him bear the same curse," he explained. "We are defenders of our lady; sisters. Emerald is a Chosen child, endowed with the gifts of my mother. Foresight, beauty, and psychic abilities. It is our job to keep them safe."  
"I've been doing that," Twilight scowled. "Get to your point."  
"My point, nephew," Charanth replied gently. "Is that those chosen are rare and are sought after by a variety of enemies. To be great protectors we are cursed to be devoted to, worship even, our ladies. We may not indulge in our love, but I can see it in you. You love her." Charanth whispered softly. "As I loved your mother." A look of pain crept into his features. "I couldn't protect her."  
Twilight's jaw clenched defensively, and his voice was tight. "She died of old age. Thank you so much for reminding me." Charanth's eyes narrowed.  
"I couldn't save her when the Clan rejected her. But I was young and didn't know my place. All I wanted was out of that Clan before they drove me nuts. Father was an Elder, but not the lead one." He sighed. "If I had stayed, or Squirtel, then we both would have died in the war."  
"Nothing can touch you," Twilight muttered, eyes fast on Emerald again. "She has Mom's grace and beauty, but Dad's speed." Charanth shook his head and pat Twilight on his shell.  
"Try to get some rest, kid," he sighed, turning and walking off. "You'll need it tomorrow."


	3. Family Gathering

Twilight hummed to himself, smiling at Emerald who danced around on the other side of the paw path.  
"I remember when there was no road here," he mused aloud to himself. "The clans alliance sure is making its marks, isn't it, little sis?" Emerald just laughed and nodded, absorbed in her own game.  
"Hey, compose yourself, we're almost there," Twilight called out, running ahead. He first jumped into the lake bordering the clan grounds, followed by Emerald, and the two swam around laughing, knowing it would catch Sunray's attention.  
"It's the clan head of the Charmander Clan," someone murmured. The murmurs turned into idle chatter which, of course, was heard by Sunray, who was fussing over Angel in the long standing family nest.  
"Seems the family's here," Sunray mused. "Want to come?" Angel frowned slightly and rolled onto her back, shaking her head.  
"I don't feel well," she commented. "Go on and see your kin." She closed her eyes and sighed softly, trying to relax. Sunray smiled and gave her cheek a lick before racing down to the lake edge. He pulled his Pokeflute out of thin air (a common trick and practice for him now) and played a short tune to part the waters and allow him to walk up to his big brother and baby sister.  
"Hello Twilight and Emerald," he laughed, bounding up to the two. "Come on, come back to shore before the spell collapses." Twilight smirked and tackled his brother, rolling head over heels with him. Sunray grunted and kicked him off playfully.  
"Brute," he commented, laughingly, and ran to shore with Twilight and Emerald following. Twilight eyed his younger brother and smiled, almost enviously.  
While Twilight, Emerald, and Snowflake had all aged respectively, Sunray was as young and active as he was at age ten. His mate was as well. It was a simple matter of Sunray manipulating the magic that ran in his veins. He must have used a spell or something to keep him and his mate youthful, or at least slowing the aging process. Twilight was quite thankful. Not only was Sunray at the typical death age, but he had seen the results of what happened when he grew up too fast, back in their childhood.  
He shook his head quickly. "I can't remember these things," he thought to himself. "Or I might never want to come back to reality."  
"Earth to Twilight," Sunray laughed, prodding him gently. "Wake up, we've got to at least make it look like we're holding a formal meeting. Where's your clan anyways?"  
Twilight groaned and looked back. He could see the steady trail of fire walking its way to the Squirtle grounds. Peering closer he caught a few disgruntled faces in the group, and, surprisingly, among the Squirtle too.  
Sunray stopped at the base of a tiny hill, which at the top lay his nest and Angel, resting in silent turmoil.  
"Here's fine," he chirped, lying down on the soft grass. Twilight eyed him critically.  
"What's up, bro?" he asked. "Why can't we see our home away from home?" Sunray fidgeted nervously.  
"It's currently in use," he said slowly. Emerald's eyes sparkled with amusement, while Twilight crossed his arms impatiently.  
"Enlighten me," he grumped unctuously. Emerald held her paw over her mouth tighter to hide her uncontrollable giggling. Sunray took a less amused approach to things.  
"I think she may be*" he trailed off. Twilight quirked his brow and made a slight "hmm" sound in his throat.  
"May be what?" he asked again. A sound thwap to the forehead greeted him from Emerald's swift paw. "Ow, Emerald, what was that for?"  
"You're so thick sometimes," she muttered playfully. "Angel's going to have a baby."  
"Maybe," Sunray added firmly. "It's very iffy. No matter, she's in pain, and we'll let her rest. It seems our fiery friends have finally arrived. Gee, they seem restless, bro."  
"They are," Twilight grunted. "They need a good kick I the head, or so Charanth says. I disagree." He cast a wary eye over the mingling of the two clans. There were some happy meetings, muzzles rubbing, smiles exchanged. But there was also a disturbingly large amount of disgruntled, idle shuffling. "I haven't seen anything like this since the day the two clans were first merged."  
"I don't remember that," Sunray quipped, tilting his head curiously.  
"That was when you were born," Twilight replied and then punctuated with a pause. "Well, shortly after." Emerald purred loudly and nestled herself between the two.  
"I was born here," she giggled. "I remember Daddy holding me." An unsettling silence fell upon all three. The tension mounted until her quiet, wind-like whisper broke in again. "I miss him." Visible tears surfaced and Sunray swept her into his arms, whispering soothing words and stroking the light toned skin.  
"It's alright baby," he sighed, stroking along her shell. Twilight shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, paw clenched in a death grip on themselves. He had patented this nervous move shortly after the death of his parents.  
"Don't talk about him," he growled in a low, threatening voice to the both of them. All lay silent a moment, empathizing with Twilight's pain, and respecting his wish. Flash meant more to Twilight than all four of them, or so he claimed.  
"We all miss him," Sunray said softly, finally setting Emerald to lay on her own again. "Let's leave it at that, for Twilight."  
"For Twilight," Emerald echoed mournfully. Twilight's eyes slowly opened and his paws stopped clenching, but he was obviously still tense.  
"Let's move on to business," his voice creaked. "Our clans are restless, and rather than the customary 'beating', I resolve we just integrate the two clans together for a few days straight. It's all well known that my clan tends to have a nasty temper. At least, more so than this place." Sunray smirked, half amused at the intended compliment, however indirect.  
"It's also well known that there still is, and always will be, a prejudice in our clan for yours," Sunray mused, adding a sigh. "I've done my best to drive it out. Needless to say, there have been a few attempts to take my position." He laughed, almost sadistically, and was greeted with more knowing smirks. Sunray always found a way to manipulate his magic to ensure the safety of the clan and, importantly, himself.  
"Maybe so," Twilight countered. "But that's been around forever, and it'll do the groups a world of good to mingle and relax around each other. Who knows, we might get a few more mix matched litters. That's always interesting." Sunray chuckled softly. Emerald, listening to all this, began to throw herself into a frenzy of daydreams, about her parents, her mysterious older sister, all the other siblings she knows nothing about, her kids, her mate, and her trainer.  
"I wonder how Snowflake is," she mumbled, simply thinking aloud. Sunray gave her a playful lick on the cheek.  
"Probably chasing her children around," he said calmly, patting Emerald, as if she were still a child. This made her frown in dislike and ponder things her trainer has said. "So, Twilight, exactly how long will we be having the pleasure of your company?"  
Twilight mulled a few thoughts over in his head before deciding that three days would suffice. By then, the Clan would be happy, and eager to return to their cozy homes and nests. Emerald's sour face returned.  
"I have to go home tonight," she whined. "Ann might need me for something."  
Twilight rolled his eyes and hugged her close.  
"Fine, but be sure to tell them to visit us sometime," he laughed. "I miss them too, even if they probably don't miss me." Emerald giggled and nodded in consent. She cast a quick glance around her surroundings again before squirming back out from between the two of them.  
"I'm off to see my trainer now," she chirped. "Bye Twilight. Bye Sunray. Give Angel my regard." The two brothers grinned and bid their baby sister farewell as she teleported back to New Island.  


Chapter Four


	4. Emerald's Training

Emerald walked from room to room, aimlessly. Her face was almost twisted from the pained and discontent look. Ann gazed after her while putting her child's clothes away.  
"It's obvious she's still hurt," she thought, walking over and picking her up. "I am too." Emerald raised her downcast look into Ann's eyes and said nothing.  
"It's been a few years," Ann replied softly. Emerald lowered her gaze again.  
"Everything still smells like them," she whispered. Ann sighed and hugged Emerald. She didn't know what more to say, having consoled Emerald in the past years the best she could. Emerald squirmed free of her trainers' grip and started to walk back into her room.  
"I'm going to try again," she called back over her shoulder. Ann nodded. Ever since Flash had died, Emerald had been concentrating on trying to 'speak' with them. She wasn't sure if she could do it, but both could vaguely remember seeing Passion, Emerald's grandmother and the one to pass on her gifts, communicating to Kindle in her thoughts after Kindle had passed away. Emerald hadn't been successful, however.  
"Good luck," Ann said softly, walking off again.  
Emerald closed her eyes, clearing her mind, and focusing her strength. She would be mimicking an outer-dimensional psy, but unlike normally, she didn't know where it was going, making this a much harder task.  
~Mom? Dad?~  
The psy was already draining her, but Emerald kept her senses up still strong to try to receive a message. When she could wait no more she sighed and dropped her defenses, rubbing her sore head.  
"Someday," she muttered, grinding her teeth in frustration. "Either I'll contact you, find the secret entrance to the realm, or die trying." She slumped against a wall, and gazed at the various pictures she'd had placed on the wall. They were beautiful scenes that Snowflake had helped her draw. Snowflake had become a great healer, like LT was; only her specialty was dreams.  
A white Squirtle, greatly resembling LT, poked his head into her Emerald's room. Emerald eyed him over suspiciously.  
"Hey cousin, are you alright?" Cloud asked curiously. Emerald nodded, still holding her head. Cloud bit his lip and walked into the room. "You don't look so hot. Did you get hurt? Should I go get Luna or Mom?" Emerald shook her head, crawling into her bed.  
"I'm fine, Cloud, thank you," she murmured, lying. Cloud smiled gently at her, walking to her bedside and kissing her forehead. Although cousins, Cloud was very protective of all his family. Emerald purred in gratitude and kissed his cheek. Cloud, still quite conscious that she wasn't alright, left her in peace, walking back out to the family room. Luna was trying to weave a pure light dream catcher, but paused to give her twin an inquiring look. Cloud shook his head, indicating there was nothing to talk about, and Luna went back to her weaving.  
"Where are mother and father?" Cloud asked idly, looking for his gear. Luna shrugged, adding color to her creation.  
"Who knows anymore," she muttered, mind fast on concentration. "Mother has a habit of leaving often, and Father has lately taken to going with her." Cloud sighed impatiently as he lifted his favorite arrow out of a quiver and twirled it about his paws. "Why do you ask?"  
"I don't know," Cloud mused. "Just call it an inkling that I think their help will be needed soon." This prompted Luna to put her creation on hold again.  
"Whatever for?" she asked. "There hasn't been any trouble here for quite some time, and if there was, you and I could probably handle it, with the help of the rest of the family." Cloud fidgeted.  
"That's just it," he explained. "It's not something we can handle. I don't know how else to put it, especially since I don't even know what it is. Let's just cross our fingers and hope I'm wrong, okay?" Luna nodded, smiling as she took the pure light dream catcher in her paws.  
"Hoping is what we do best," she laughed. "Here's to the future!"


	5. Author's Note

Ah someone brought this to my attention. I didn't expect anyone to read this story. *heh* so the whole thing is aimed more or less at one person who I intended to read this. But it seems someone is reading it! I'll make a little side note here and explain further.

Twilight – The oldest son of Flash and Squirtel. A blackish blue Squirtle and the head of the Charmander Clan. He has a past of coldness and a lot of anger and hatred for things, but turned over a new leaf when he was a year old.

Snowflake – The oldest daughter, second child of Flash and Squirtel. A white Squirtle, she was influenced before birth by LT, (Light Tide), so that she was a Light element. She lives away from the family on a small island with her mate, Seafoam, and daughter Diamond. (Both are Squirtles).

Sunray – The third child, second son of the above mentioned parents. A Charmander, and the head of the Squirtle Clan, Sunray lives with his mate, another white Squirtle, named Angel. Angel is the daughter of LightTide by adoption, but has Light element as well. He is rather weak, attacking wise, but to compensate, he learned the art of magic, and uses his Pokeflute to play spells.

Emerald – The youngest and most gifted daughter and child. She has the ability to use psychic powers and has foresight. Emerald is a Squirtle, with bright green eyes. She is trainer owned by Ann Star, and lives on New Island with her. Her mate will not be revealed because he has no real importance in the story, nor do her children.

Cloud – The second child of LT, a boy white Squirtle, who uses his Light type powers to make himself into a Light Warrior. He uses his natural powers, but often changes into an angelic form and uses a bow and arrow.

Luna – The last child of LT, a girl normal Squirtle, with stronger Light abilities than Cloud. Luna uses her element for intensive healing abilities.

LT (LightTide) – The "good" side of Squirtel, but split from her long ago and become her own person. LT is a Squirtle that can change into an angel at will. Her mate is Squirt.

Squirt – Another of Ann's Squirtles, and also psychic.

Squirtel – The mother of the main characters and Ann's Squirtle before she passed away.

Flash – _Another_ Squirtle of Ann's, father of most of the main characters, and passed away.

I hope this clarifies things a little bit.


	6. The Deaths

Twilight and Sunray sat side by side, observing the reluctant social activity between the two clans.  
"What is upsetting them?" Sunray asked aloud. Twilight gave his brother a wistful smile.  
"For us," he mused, "it's a mix between the rising population and the lack of activity to keep them busy. We're getting cramped and bored." Sunray nodded solemnly.  
"Food supplies are dwindling," he sighed. "Illegal fishing. I've had to sort out a few problems because of it, and I'm worrying for my own family as well." Twilight wrapped an arm around him and tried to offer a comforting smile.  
"At least things can't get much worse." Sunray opened his mouth to quip otherwise when a shrill scream shattered the air, followed by many panicked shouts. The two brothers cast one another a worried glance and sprinted off to the source of the screams.  
Shouldering through the crowd, the brothers came to an abrupt stop, staring in horror at the scene before them, while the swelling crowd began to murmur things in shock and awe. A Charmander laid dead, tail dripping wet where there was once a flame, and a Squirtle not far off, died of malicious slashes, and a stab wound. The murder weapon was left between the two.  
"Oh man," Sunray whispered, tentatively walking over to the cadaver of the Squirtle. Twilight unflinchingly paced around the Charmander.  
"He died of the flame going out," he reported flatly. Glancing over at the Squirtle briefly, he added, "And he got a stab wound in the neck, not to mention massive blood loss."  
"This is terrible," Sunray muttered, looking for something to cover the two up. Twilight gazed away, towards the people. It wasn't the murder that concerned him, it was the reaction. All around the crowd you could hear people softly whispering of planned murders from both sides, drifting pieces of the word "war" coming up, and it was no surprised when looks started to turn sour among everyone.  
"We've got to get them separated," Twilight said firmly. Sunray looked at a particular couple growling at one another already and nodded his agreement. The two leaders rounded their clans up, and Twilight gave a hasty goodbye to his brother before starting to lead them all back home. A young, quick tempered Charmander from the group, near the tail end, spun around at the last moment and gave the Squirtle Clan a hard stare.  
"We don't act kindly towards those that murder our kind!" he shouted hotly. "There will be repercussion! I assure it!" Twilight's swift water gun into his back quieted the young renegade and he fell obediently into line. However, the damage was done, and as the fading trail of fire stretched back into their homes, the Squirtle Clan wandered back to their nests with thoughts of war and death on their minds.  
"Oh Twilight," Sunray sighed to himself. "This is not going to end well." He slowly walked up the hill to return to his nest where Angel lay resting peacefully, oblivious to anything that had just happened. He leaned over and fussed with her silently, absorbed in his thoughts. It wasn't until a crowd began to rally under the hill that he was jolted out of his deep pondering, and forced to address them.  
The crowd's energy could even be felt as they surged hot words of anger and resentment to the neighbor clan. Sunray closed his eyes briefly, ready to face the mob, and spoke loudly, but not confidently.  
"I assure you," he started, "there was no planning involved in whatever happened today. I assume that the two in question were arguing and it got out of paw, resulting in the death of them both. I agree, this is a terrible cause, but there was little that can be done to make up for it. We should not blame the Charmander clan for the death of one of our own, but rather, we should reflect on he who was lost. This is a time for mourning, not talk for war."  
"It was murder!" someone shouted. "I assure you! The Squirtle died protecting himself, and he was able to drag down one of theirs in the process. No one Charmander could have butchered one of us like that. There had to have been more that jumped him! They're trying to attack us! I say we fight back!" The crowd's murmurs erupted into shouts of agreement, and calls for an attack. Sunray shook his head, but he could feel his own confidence in his words waver.  
"There will be no war," he said firmly. He caught the suspicious glance of one of the upper row Squirtles as she whispered to the one standing next to her. He peered down at her, "and if you have something to say, go ahead and say it." The Squirtle paused, flustering slightly from being singled out before her voice piped up, hotly.  
"I think he's siding with them because he's one of them!" she declared. The crowd didn't seem as ready to jump to this conclusion, but there were untrusting looks thrown at Sunray. He shook his head harder, incredulous to the claim.  
"In all my years serving you, I have never let my species come before all of you," he countered. "I have been with you, leading you with my mate, for many years, since I was a young child and the unfortunate death of my grandmother and aunt. My father took over this clan but was unable to be here, so I went his place. I think of myself as one of you, and there's nothing that can, or will ever change that!" The mistrusting glares turned into hopeful smiles, and one overconfident Squirtle shouted an enthusiastic, "So attack them and let them feel our fury!"  
Sunray started to shout an agreement but caught himself, having gotten too swept up in the energy of the rally. He bit his tongue gently and started to turn away.  
"This gathering is over," he called out. "Return to your nests. I need rest to think of all that's happened." Waiting until they'd all left, he collapsed into the nest with Angel, and buried his face into his paws. What was he getting into?


	7. The Charmander Clan

Twilight's anger was mounting silently into deep fury. Not at the other clan, or even his own, but at his own suspicions. As far back as Twilight could remember there had been skirmishes, but never a full out attack, like murder. It boggled his mind… He agreed that tension was high lately but would that be enough to launch the two clans into a war over what doesn't even make sense? He lowered his head and broke into a run once they reached the safe interior of their clan grounds, racing past the Rock, and straight into the Elder hut where he collapsed to rest and think. Charanth poked his head into the tent and gave Twilight a grave look.  
"I know that look," Twilight muttered, heaving a sigh. "No event escapes your ever watchful foresight. So you know what happened."  
"Vaguely," Charanth said sadly. "It was confirmed when I saw the three carrying the dead one back to be buried. So… How did it happen?"  
"I wish I knew," Twilight grumbled through clenched teeth. Charanth walked to his side and placed a paw gently on his back.  
"I know you are upset over the loss of one of our own," he said softly. "We've spoken on this topic before."  
"They're my responsibility," Twilight sighed, curling up. "It's my duty to insure their safety… But… I never expected this to happen."  
"Always be prepared," Charanth replied, almost laughingly. "Always expect someone close to you to hurt you." Twilight gave his uncle an odd look. "If anything, that's the only thing that was beneficial of our old ways. At least it kept you on your toes. But then, I wouldn't trade anything to revert."  
"You're rambling," Twilight muttered, picking himself up and walking idly to the Rock. He hopped on to oversee the events taking place. There was the mourning of the family who'd lost a brother, or mate, or some relation, which was quite ironic as everyone was related to one another somehow. But while the cluster around the burial was weeping, the warriors of the clan were already flexing their paws, flashing their teeth in prepared threats, and growling under their breaths. Twilight sighed again, gentler, as he tried to get the attention of everyone around him. Reluctantly, the Clan turned towards their esteemed leader with looks of half rage and half sorrow.  
"My dear family," Twilight said slowly. "I am incredibly sorry over the loss of one of our own. I extend my deepest condolences to the family… I understand what you are feeling. However, I also know that deep in all of you is a rage; a rage that feels as though it will only be quenched by the fallen blood of those who had 'wronged' us." All around agreeing nods and quips where heard and seen. Twilight paused for effect before continuing. "I ask you to try to contain these feelings… I know it will be very hard. When my parents passed away, you all witnessed the destruction I wreaked… I don't wish that to be duplicated ever again, by anyone. It will be hard to forgive but we must. And in all actuality, it is not my belief that one of the Squirtle Clan killed one of ours… But I will not go into that theory until I've more evidence. Until then, please, try to remain calm." The Clan consented, being a little more obedient to word than the Squirtle clan, but the soul of a Charmander fury fire shone in their eyes. Twilight jumped off the rock and turned back to his hut to think over the things described.  
"Much blood will be senselessly shed… I guarantee it," he thought to himself. Charanth watched his return and placed a blanket around him.  
"Feel better soon, young one," he muttered. "I know this is a hard time for you… Shall I get your sisters?"  
"No!" Twilight growled harshly. "Do not put them into this. I'd like to leave them as pure as possible." Charanth started to protest but found himself knowing better and quieted.  
"Then perhaps I will speak to your brother personally," he mused. Twilight nodded slightly as he started to drift to sleep.  
"Go safely, Uncle Charanth," he sighed, finally falling into the peaceful solitude of sleep.


	8. The Squirtle Clan

Sunray resolutely concerned his mind's attention on Angel. This was no help to his nerves, which were already shot, as he wasn't a doctor, knew not where to find one, and therefore, still had no conclusions as to whether or not he was going to be a parent. Angel seemed to disagree with this uncertainty.  
"It's going to happen," she winced bitterly as Sunray poked around her. "Don't you remember how your mother was when she was going to have Emerald?"  
"Nobody remembers that," Sunray snapped at her. The last thing he wanted added to his conscious was memories of his parents. Angel recoiled from his behavior and he sighed in frustration. Slumping down the edge of the nest, he gazed at the skyline, feeling every never tingle in his body, and he wished desperately that there was somewhere he could go to be alone. The weight of his conscious kept him anchored.  
"I see someone," Angel mused. Sunray's mind came back from wandering, and he saw a Charmander approaching the hill. At first, Sunray thought this was a threat, and rose, growling. His clan felt the same way and a group of Squirtles closed menacingly in a circle around the incoming Charmander.  
"I'll check it out," Sunray mumbled, calmly walking at his pace into the angry, but silent throng. When a pathway had cleared for him, he blinked in surprise.  
"Hello nephew," Charanth greeted solemnly.  
"Uncle!" Sunray sputtered, embracing him tightly. "It's so good to see you."  
"I wish I could say the same," Charanth sighed deeply. Sunray merely eyed him inquiringly. "You have given your brother grievous trouble." Now Sunray understood and his temper flared.  
"Tell Twilight to come do his own dirty work," he growled darkly. "I'm astounded he sent you, and even more so that you consented!"  
"I came here on my own accord," Charanth replied smoothly. "Child, you and Twilight teeter on the edge of war."  
"One I'd win," Sunray muttered, not all too softly. Confident smirks popped up among the clan. Charanth laid a paw on Sunray's shoulder firmly and stared with soft eyes.  
"Whatever frustrations you feel for Twilight, don't take them out on our clans," he whispered. Sunray pulled away, eyes flashing with anger.  
"It's never his fault, is it?" Sunray hissed. "And now you're telling me to forgive him when he turned a blind eye from a murder! You favor him, Uncle dear… Just like I expected you to."  
"Your parents would not approve of this!" Charanth cried out. "They would never have allowed the clans to quarrel like this!"  
"DON'T SPEAK OF THEM!" Sunray roared. As if that had been a secret cue, the Squirtles leapt at Charanth, biting and beating, though never so brave as to try a water gun. Sunray waited a long moment before commanding that they cease. Backing up and sneering, they left Charanth crumpled before Sunray, badly hurt.  
"Go home," Sunray muttered, then after eyeing his conditions, simply teleported him away with a portal spell, looking disgusted. He turned and walked back towards his nest, but a paw held his and stopped him. He glanced back and saw eager faces beaming back at him.  
"Your orders?" one of them asked gleefully. Sunray, in his rage, broke down and consented to what they all wanted.  
"Ready for war," he growled, and walked back to get some rest while the small group of Squirtles ran back to their homes happily spreading the news like wildfire.


	9. Charanth

Twilight had a feeling, a very bad feeling, and his dreams were haunted of red rivers, fire, and his brother's glowing face, never having been as evil since the day he evolved and went nuts. He shivered and writhed in his sleep.  
"It's your time... You're going to die," the voice hissed in his ear while he faced all the pain and suffering. "The first to go in the family of four... You'll finally be at peace..." He felt a paw on his shoulder, and smiled, as a memory of his father flitted through his mind, but his body went cold as the grip tightened and he felt paws... Smaller paws, Charmander paws, wrapped around his neck, shaking, choking, screaming...  
"Get away!" Twilight gagged.  
  
"Get away!" he roared, but opened his eyes into the startled face of a young Charmander. He was pulling and shaking incessantly. Twilight's sleepy eyes blinked at him, and he untensed slightly. "What do you want?"  
"It's your uncle, Elder," the Charmander whimpered. "He's badly hurt." Twilight's eyes widened and, for a moment, he could have sworn his heart had stopped beating. In a flash he was on his paws and running to where the clan was no congregated. Charanth's pained groans could be heard over the nervous murmurs as the females of the clan fussed over his wounds.  
"UNCLE!" Twilight screamed, fearing he would find the only parent figure left in his life shred to pieces. While Charanth was badly hurt, it was all in broken bones and bruises. Charanth, upon seeing Twilight, ceased his groans and forced a fleeting smile. Twilight kneeled next to him, holding his paw and starting to cry. "Don't go Uncle, oh please to Mew, don't leave me." Charanth's unhurt arm pet Twilight's cheek comfortingly.  
"I'm still here, kid," he said softly. "A bit dented up but I'm not going anywhere." Twilight clung to Charanth until he winced under the pain.  
Twilight stood back up and frowned around to the clan, who were silent, watching the display, and commanded in a booming voice, "Don't just stand there - get him medical help!" The Charmanders moved in a graceful flurry as some lifted him to a comfortable area and the females trailed after with their healing tools. Twilight remained where he stood, trembling, and muttering fiery curses under his breath.  
The following day, the females allowed Twilight to go to his Uncle's side, where he was obviously enjoying the attention.  
"We have such beautiful girls in the clan," he muttered. Twilight gave him a sad, familiar smile and kneeled next to him. "A pity I can't get my mind off a certain you-know-who." Twilight just nodded and gazed at his uncle, counting every thankful wish that he had this 'mander in his life.  
"I was so worried," Twilight whimpered in a voice so childlike. "When they said you were hurt... I thought..."  
"You thought I'd be trailing my guts and giving last words," Charanth said, smiling mischievously. Twilight uttered a half laugh half cry. They stared at each other a moment, passing unspoken words, when Twilight laid his head on Charanth's chest and sobbed.  
"I can't lose you too," he sobbed. With every tear he cried a little louder, and he seemed to be pouring the pain kept for so many years out finally. Charanth knew why he was crying and hugged him tight, rubbing his shell.  
"I'm sorry, Twi," Charanth muttered. "I won't do that."  
"Oh Zapdos, you don't know what it was like when I could hear Snowflake's soft, innocent voice telling me that they were gone," he seethed through clenched teeth. Charanth said nothing and just held his sobbing nephew until he ceased to shudder.  
"You're like a, well..." Twilight started to say but didn't finish. "I can't say like a f-f-f..."  
"I know," Charanth said quickly. "I wouldn't expect you to."  
"You're like a second, male mother," Twilight muttered. The two let the words sink in before soft laughter rose from them both. Twilight sighed contently, and his heart gave a throb of relief.  
"Who did this to you?" Twilight asked earnestly. Charanth sighed and said nothing. Twilight frowned hard at the unusual behavior and repeated the question more pressingly.  
"A few renegade Squirtles," Charanth mumbled. Twilight's eyes suddenly narrowed.  
"Was Sunray there?"  
"He didn't-"  
"Answer the question!"  
"Yes," Charanth whispered. Twilight shut his eyes tight against the pain that was building up behind his eyes. It felt like a vice crushed his head. He rubbed his head and growled a low, dark, dangerous growl. "Twilight don't-"  
Twilight shot him a look, not so angry, but more pleading. Charanth shook his head and just laid back.  
"Looks like we're going to hell in a hand basket," Twilight could hear him mutter to himself.  
"We lost the hand basket a mile back!" Twilight called back, whistling and gathering the warriors.  
"Yes?" one inquired. "Orders, Elder?"  
"Train," Twilight growled to them. "Train like you've never trained before. Train for war. We're going to war." While the idea of war never makes anyone happy, the warrior's were keen on fighting, and the toothy grins proved as much as they ran off shouting their favored battle cries to go train. Twilight turned and skulked back to his hut.  
"Well Sunray," Twilight growled in his mind. "You just had to go and stab me in the back, didn't you? I hope you like the taste of pride, because you're going to be swallowing all of yours when I'm done with you..." 


	10. Dreams

"Grey... Nothingness... Lost... Lonely... Mm... Mmm... MOM! DAD!" Emerald began to mumble in her sleep which was punctuated with screams. Hurrying to her bedside, Luna held onto her and gave her a few shakes. Startled green eyes shone back at her.  
"Was I sleep-talking again?" Emerald whimpered. Luna sighed and let go of her.  
"You were sleep screaming," Luna replied. "Close your eyes and I'll make them better." Emerald lay back and stared at the ceiling, listening to the blood beating in her temples.  
"No," she said softly, weakly. "I can manage..." Luna gave her a pitying look. "Something's wrong, Luna. Somewhere. I'm... I'm a little scared."  
"You should talk to Ann in the morning," Luna advised. "It's your future sense, I'm sure. You two are kindred in that aspect, she can help you interpret what it was. It... May have just been your longing for your parents again."  
"Maybe," Emerald whispered. When it was obvious that was all she was going to say, Luna left quietly, leaving Emerald to lay in silence, until she quietly sat up, struck a match, and lit the candle in the room. She stared into the flame, letting its dance hypnotize her. It was in these semi-conscious states that she sometimes thought she was talking to her mother, even though it was just her own mind.  
"What was it in my dream you saw?" the voice asked her, after she was satisfactorily lost in thought.  
"I saw my family, even if it was rather photo like," she thought back. "Then the background of it disappeared, and then all of us until it was just me. I didn't understand, but when I tried to find someone to ask, they were all gone. After I realized that, the house began to burn down. I could hear screaming, and I tried to find who it was, but again, the place was empty. After a while, the only screams where my own..."  
"Let's go through this piece by piece," the voice advised. "What did the photo represent?"  
"The past," she thought firmly. "When we were all together."  
"Good," it complimented. "Now, what did the background disappearing represent?"  
"Change."  
"And the family?"  
"Loss."  
"This isn't so hard," the voice scoffed. "I think we just effectively covered fifteen years in a few minutes. Your confusion was just that, confusion. You wonder why everyone left. And when you couldn't find anyone to ask?"  
"Lack of answers," she said, this time aloud. "Nobody knows the answer..."  
"Now comes the tricky part," warned the voice. "Why did the house burst into flames?" There was a deep silence in her head as she tried to put together an answer. There were many possibilities; it was a matter of picking the right one. She settled on her impulse.  
"Crisis."  
"And the voices?"  
"People caught in this crisis as well, and want help," she murmured. Then she thought of a list of names. "That's a lot of people. I suppose my brothers are foremost on that list. Twilight especially, he doesn't have anyone to mourn with. Sunray because Angel doesn't understand... And Snowflake, but not so much. Seafoam was very understanding for her... And now that I think about it, the voices were male. So I'm going to say Sunray and Twilight."  
"But you couldn't find them," the voice added. "Perhaps that was because you didn't know where to look."  
"Nonsense," she scoffed at herself. "I looked everywhere."  
"Then maybe they didn't want to be found."  
This made little sense to Emerald. In a fire, she would certainly want to be found. Who would want to be burned alive? But then she was looking at it from the non-symbolic view... In a crisis, not wanting to be found normally meant denial, or some other form of coping that was unhealthy. Now it was becoming clear.  
"Now you've got it," the voice whispered, but faded, as she had grown tired again and was drifting to sleep once more.  
"They're in trouble," she thought, eyes closing heavily. "And unless I act fast, they're going to burn..." 


	11. A wiser brother

Longing burned in Twilight's heart. He wanted nothing more than for Emerald to appear before him so he could wrap her up in his embrace, revel in the warmth and love of his beloved sister. But as always when the impulse presented itself, he swallowed a lump in his throat and shoved the feeling deep down where it was smothered in other worries and emotions. The one that surfaced to take its place was a deep sadness that mingled with confused fury. Now it was Sunray he longed for. Wishing he'd come with a sad smile and arms open for a brotherly embrace. He shut his eyes tight to avoid letting the tears slide down his cheeks. They would show up too well on a clear moonlit night.  
As if someone had decided to answer half of his prayer, a portal opened up and Sunray walked out, eyes blazing. This was not the sentiment that Twilight had wanted to meet his brother on, and forced another lump of grief into his stomach.  
"You damned hothead," Twilight thought mournfully. "Just say you're sorry and we can put this behind us. Don't make anything worse for yourself." He instead spoke sharp and defensive words. "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to know how Charanth is," Sunray replied huskily. Sincerity was not what Twilight heard, though he suspected that it was anyways. Regardless, Twilight's heart gave a defensive throb and his eyes blazed his own warnings.  
"Well he's not going to be up dancing a jig anytime soon, thanks to you," Twilight spot. Sunray shot him an equally venomous look.  
"I never touched him," he growled, raising his head high to show his pride and confidence, but his shaking body betrayed him.  
"Fine," Twilight sneered, "you sent your goons to beat him up."  
"My clan is not full of goons," Sunray growled. "We're not bloodthirsty like this place." Twilight took a threatening step forward.  
"Take that back!" he snarled. For a brief moment he froze, the same words echoing in his ears in his father's voice. He backed away slightly, taken by the memory. Would they ever go away? Sunray misinterpreted this as false confidence and gloated over his supposed victory.  
"No," he jeered. "What are you going to do about it?" Twilight bit back his tongue, but it lashed out anyways.  
"Look you runt," he roared, "you're one of the weakest things to crawl over this earth, using magic to survive. Go spend twenty years in a forest and see if it kills you or strengthens you, like I did."  
"You weren't training," Sunray muttered, reopening a portal. "You were hiding. Like you always do." Before Twilight could counter, he was gone. Twilight shut his eyes and tried to ignore the rage and pain that built up behind his eyes. This was not happening...  
"No!" a voice shouted in his head. "Denial never works. Face your problems like a man!" Twilight grumped at the voice and decided he needed to be with someone close... Someone he hadn't seen in a while... A brother he could trust. Smiling at the prospect of this visit, he teleported away quickly.  
"Ten?" Twilight whispered, looking into the black murkiness of the forest. A loud thump behind him had him whirling around to face a foe. He struck out quickly only to be blocked by lightning reflexes. He smiled, relaxed, and hugged Ten.  
Ten rolled his eyes gently and gave him an awkward pat on the back. Twilight laughed, feeling tears well in his eyes.  
"You're in your late twenties and you can't take affection," Twilight pointed out. "Come on, give me a hug."  
"No," Ten replied bluntly, and gently shoved Twilight aside, though his smile and eyes said otherwise. He swung up and took a seat on the branch so that he could look down on Twilight. This was a habit that still got on Twilight's nerves. "So, what do you want? It better be good, waking me up in the dead of night like this. You're lucky I didn't rip your shell in half thinking it was a Pokemon gone mad." Twilight laughed heartily despite himself, and despite the salty tears rolling down his cheek. Ten noted that but didn't make any move towards him.  
"Well you sorta did," Twilight laughed. Ten flinched, thinking that if he didn't calm down, Twilight would be choking on those laughs. "You see, the funny thing is, my brother's trying to kill me and my 'larger' family. So I guess I am mad." Ten sent down a piteous look. Now was as good of a time as ever to display some emotion, so he swung back down and hugged Twilight.  
"Buck up, Twilight," Ten sighed. "Could be worse."  
"No it can't," Twilight muttered.  
"This is just a family feud," Ten pointed out. "It's not like he has a deep and burning hatred for you. It's not..." He trailed off. Twilight finished, "Like Seven." Ten gave him a half glare and let go of the embrace.  
"Sorry," Twilight muttered. "You're right. But I'm scared, bro. This is water against fire. It's not hard to figure out who's going to take the heavier hits." Ten shrugged.  
"Such is life," he sighed. "Try to avert this, if you're so worried." Twilight gave him a half hopeful look. Ten did not like it.  
"Don't look at me like that," Ten warned. "I'm not getting my paws into this dirty mess."  
"Please, Ten," Twilight pleaded. "You could turn the tide for this." Ten's eyes gave a flash of anger and before Twilight could brace himself, Ten had slammed him to the ground and snarled.  
"I'm not getting involved!" Ten growled. "Don't be such a damn fool, Twilight. Don't be proud, like I am! Try to mend this and don't destroy your family. Think, boy, this isn't just you and Sunray. The lives of two clans and the rest of your family hang in the balance!"  
"But I didn't do anything!" Twilight growled back.  
"So?"  
Twilight blinked. "So?!" But he couldn't think of anything to reply back with. "So..." Ten nodded.  
"So..." he said somberly, letting him off.  
"So I guess I'm a real walking Muk, huh?" Twilight sighed. Ten smiled warmly. "Thanks bro... Oh, and Ten?" Ten glanced back curiously.  
"Yes, Twilight?"  
"If I come out of this alive... Promise me you'll call me brother from now on."  
Ten made a face. He had a lot of pride and hope that his protégé would do well... Though that was asking a lot. However... He'd been so alone, so cold from everyone since his mother's passing... So angry, remote... But when he looked at Twilight he saw his mother's laughing smile and determination integrated. Just like he saw it in himself when he looked into a still pool of water. He let out a deep sigh.  
"Deal, kid. Now shoo, go win that war the right way." 


	12. Sisters Plotting

Emerald smiled with amusement, curled next to Diamond, while watching Snowflake try to balance a plate of snacks for Emerald and a bottle for her baby.  
"Do you need help, sis?" she laughed, reaching for the tilting plate.  
"Thank you," she sighed, resigning herself to feeding the child. "I wonder how I did it with Diamond."  
"You didn't play hostess often, Mommy," Diamond quipped. She smiled and her birthmark glowed a steady calm periwinkle of amusement.  
"Sis, I was wondering something," Emerald said slowly. "Have you had any strange dreams?" Snowflake paused, pursing her lips in thought before nodding.  
"A couple nights ago I dreamed that Sunray and Twilight were in giant glass domes and I couldn't get to them," she sighed with a pained expression. "Then the fire started inside of them and I..." She trailed off.  
"Fire!" Emerald gasped. "I dreamed fire too." She quickly related her dream and Snowflake's gaze drifted into space, her arms beginning to lower steadily until the baby gave an irritated cry and she resumed her task. "Do you think it means something?"  
"Of course," Snowflake replied. "Dreams always have meaning. Fire is the symbol of destruction, or renewal. But because both of us were in a paniced state in our dreams, I'm leaning on the former." Emerald nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should pay our brothers a visit?"  
"I was just thinking that," she crooned, smiling. "How about you visit Twilight and I visit Sunray?"  
"Alright," Snowflake assented. "But not until tomorrow. I have to make sure Sea can watch the kids."  
"I can watch myself, mother," Diamond muttered.  
"After your last city escaping escapade, I'd rather you were kept close to home," Snowflake chastised. Emerald regarded her sister with a mix of awe and amusement.  
"You've grown so much," she muttered. Snowflake gave the younger sister an inquiring look.  
"The last time I saw you, or felt like I did, you and Seafoam were young parents struggling with a bratty daughter, and seemed always confused," she explained. "Now you... You're... You're just like Mom was with us." Snowflake said nothing, and turned her back to Emerald. This was not the response she had been hoping for, so Emerald sighed loudly and announced her departure.  
"I'm going to go see Twilight early," she declared.  
"Let me come, Auntie," Diamond squealed hopefully.  
"No," Emerald and Snowflake intoned in the same time, which was followed by a short pause and then a loud burst of giggles from all the girls. Seafoam glanced into the home with a very puzzled look on his face.  
"What's so funny?" he asked curiously. All the girls just looked at him and laughed even harder. Seafoam rolled his eyes and retreated again. "Girls... Just when you think you've got them figured out..." 


	13. Wishing Luck

Twilight sat in meditation of how he was going to make amends to his brother. Both were proud, and he was definitely not looking forward to what lay ahead, however, it was necessary. He had a lot of faith in Ten's logic and words, and would stake his life on anything that the older brother advised.  
"Once someone has our love and trust," he repeated the words his Uncle had spoken to him, "then we will go to the ends of the earth for that person. If they say jump off a cliff we'd do it. That, at least, is our redeeming quality."  
"And what a quality it is," a smooth feminine voice replied. Twilight tensed and untensed quickly.  
"Whoever is listening to my prayers, thank you," Twilight thought, as he whipped around and pulled Emerald into his arms.  
"Twilight," she laughed. "Good to see you're alright." Twilight gave his sister a smile and stroked her shell lovingly.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked his mind on his joy.  
"Oh, nothing," Emerald lied. "I'm just glad to see you." She purred as he rubbed his cheek affectionately against hers.  
"I'm more than glad to see you," he murmured, hugging tighter. Emerald whimpered softly, feeling a twinge of distress in him.  
"Twilight, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Twilight wanted dearly not to put worries into Emerald's mind, but he could see she was already, and decided to tell her half of the truth.  
"Sunray and I had a fight," he admitted. Emerald groaned softly and pat Twilight on the shell.  
"Silly boys," she giggled. "One of you just apologize, okay?"  
"Funny," he grinned, "that's what Ten said."  
"Everything that Ten says is like a sage's wise words, right?" she muttered sarcastically. Twilight was a little hurt, wondering where this outburst had come from, but said nothing. Loyal as he was to Ten, he adored his sister more and would rather not speak any ill words towards her.  
"He's smart," he said softly. "That's all." She shrugged and pat his cheek softly. He smiled and brushed the previous remarks aside. "So, what else brings you here?"  
"I missed you," she replied offhandedly. "Is that wrong?" He growled playfully and tickled her softly.  
"Of course not," he laughed. "But you've got a family, Em. Should you be watching them?" She giggled delightedly and pulled away.  
"I've got a lot of family," she corrected, "and they can watch each other while I go pay my brothers a visit." Twilight sighed happily and gazed at her. The brother and sister held locked eyes a moment and read each other's thoughts. Twilight frowned again.  
"You didn't contact them," he sighed. Emerald's stare dropped and she scuffed the ground with a foot, shaking her head. He reached out and pat her comfortingly on the shoulder. "Keep trying, sis. You'll get it, and then it'll be a great day for all of us. I think... I think Sunray could use their guidance." Emerald smiled sadly at him.  
"If Aunt LT were here, or even our cousins, they'd tell us to 'pray Light that they speak to him'," she laughed. The two shared a weak moment of humor and memory, then embraced again. "I'll go to him now, Twi. That way he should be in a better mood when you two talk." He nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek. Her emerald eyes sparkled and she turned to walk to the Squirtle Clan. Twilight stood still, watching her, and called out a good luck to her before turning to his meditations. She sighed and picked up her stride, muttering to herself. "Won't I need it?" 


	14. Last Chance for Peace

Gentle notes floated out of Sunray's Pokeflute as he played a soothing song for Angel. She smiled appreciatively at him and allowed the clan doctor to look and prod at her.  
"It'll be over soon," Sunray commented in between songs. He reached over and pat Angel's paw gently. Angel smiled at him in thanks, and then turned a sour look at the doctor.  
"Watch your paws," she growled. Sunray chuckled and whispered to the distraught doctor, "She's been cranky."  
Sunray grinned and shaded his eyes with his paw. Despite his troubled week, he's been enjoying himself today. He peered over the clan, smiling at the happy families crowding together, only to have his heart sore when he saw his younger sister.  
"Emerald's here," Sunray proclaimed happily.  
"Good!" sighed Angel. "I need another girl my age to chat with." Sunray gave her an apologetic patting.  
"You're not that young, dear," he offered, hoping to cheer her up. The glare suggested otherwise and he ran off to meet Emerald.  
"Hello big brother," Emerald giggled, hugging Sunray. He smiled and hugged her in a tight embrace back.  
"How are you, baby sis?" he replied, trying to find the strength to lift her. Dismayed that he couldn't, he settled for wrapping his tail along her shell and escorting her to a quiet lakeside spot.  
She sighed, "I'm alright, a couple of nightmares aside. I came here to make sure you're okay." Sunray grinned and pet her shell gently. "And Twilight." His happy expression fell, and he let his paw slide off her and hang listlessly at his side. She frowned and grabbed it again. "What happened between you two?"  
"He's being a jerk," Sunray growled. "I don't want to talk about it." Emerald sighed, hurt, and hugged him tighter.  
"What if he wasn't being a jerk?" she offered. "What if he tried to apologize?" Sunray shrugged.  
"That'll never happen," he scoffed. "However, I'd accept it of course." Emerald eyed him, then dropped her gaze.  
"I hope so," she sighed. He frowned and was about to protest, but she held up a paw. "I have to go. Either I, or Snow, will be back tonight." Leaning over, she gave a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Be good, bro." He sighed and gave a submitting nod.  
"Be well, sis," and returned the gentle kiss. She allowed him a dazzling smile before teleporting away. He sat down and sighed, staring into the waters. It was obvious that Emerald had been giving a warning. He didn't really want to heed it. Deep down, he felt the fight was pointless, and was beginning to have second thoughts. However, his stomach gave a warning lurch when he did. The clans were both intent for blood lust to be satisfied. And there were still comments that made his blood boil furiously...  
Twilight teleported behind him and responded with cautious tone, "Brother?" Sunray glanced back at Twilight, trembling. A group of attentive Squirtles already formed a circle around the display. Twilight glanced at them irritably.  
"Go away," he growled. "This is between my brother and me." The Squirtles didn't move and glared back, drawing a bigger crowd. Twilight's temper waned.  
"Get rid of them," he ordered. "We need to talk." Sunray's hope for peaceful forgiveness hardened and he gave Twilight an icy stare.  
"Whatever you have to say," he hissed, "you can say in front of them. Or are you so proud that you need to make it a secret?" Twilight frowned. That had been his intentional plan, and now his pride burned hotly in his heart. He concentrated on Sunray, ignoring the onlookers, and was only further enraged by the coldness he was receiving.  
"Forget it," he muttered. "Have a nice war." Sunray was a little surprised by the sound of despair and regret in his brother's voice, but Twilight had teleported away before he could respond. Hurt and confused feelings waged war in his heart and it was visibly making him hurt. His fellow clan members, confused, silently left their leader in his own turmoil to try to solve things within himself. 


	15. Blood is Thicker

It was late in the night that the sisters made their departure. Emerald bid Snowflake farewell at the crossroads and walked to Sunray again while Snowflake walked her way up to Twilight.  
At the same time the two brothers stole away in the night to meet each other. They took a different route, and so did not see their sisters, nor sense them. Twilight glared into the eyes of his younger brother. Sunray returned the gaze coldheartedly.  
"How about we not endanger the lives of so many?" Twilight proposed. "You and I fight this out, here and now." Sunray considered the idea and nodded.  
"Prepare yourself," he growled, teleporting his Pokeflute and playing out spells to weave protection around him. Twilight snorted.  
"You'd be dead if it weren't for that stupid flute," He pointed out. "Fight like a real male and come at me." Sunray hesitated and set the Pokeflute down.  
"You're on."  
The two leapt at each other. Sunray was at a distinct disadvantage, however. He was weak from years of not training; on top of his natural inability to defend himself in hand to hand combat. He'd scratch and bite at Twilight, who not only dodged and deflected with ease, but didn't even flinch at the few attacks that had come his way. Instead, he'd come at Sunray with speed and power so strong that it terrified the younger brother. Twilight grew bored of toying with him and decided to end the conflict swiftly. He punched, kicked, bit, and attacked fiercely, and in minutes, Sunray lay sprawled, quivering in the sheer pain he endured. Twilight looked on Sunray with pity, and hesitated, no longer enjoying the fight. Sunray caught his gaze and glared with hatred that made Twilight step back in surprise.  
"He's a defiant little bastard," Twilight thought. "He's got spirit. I'll give him that." Sunray pulled himself up, standing on shaking legs. Twilight touched him gently on the chest, sending the Charmander sprawling again. Twilight's pity grew and he began to find the entire situation pathetic. He shook his head and turned his shell back on Sunray.  
"This is stupid," he muttered, hoping Sunray would catch the opportunity to solve the conflict peacefully. Instead, Sunray caught Twilight's tail between the ground and the rock he'd picked up to slam it with. Tears welled in Twilight's eyes as pain exploded through him. He bellowed in agony, surprising Sunray who hadn't known the extent of this trick.  
"That's enough!"  
Two voices cut the air in sync, making the brothers jump. Sunray held still, shaking and peering in the dark at the approaching shadowy figures. Twilight paid them no attention and continued trying to soothe his smashed tail. It wasn't until the moonlight streaking through a break in the clouds fell on the sisters that he noticed them at all. When he did, the effect was profound.  
Snowflake walked up first, the moonlight making her white skin illuminate and at the same time paling her complexion beyond normal. This further accented her blazing eyes. Twilight shrank under her gaze and Sunray whimpered. Brushing past Twilight, she walked over to Sunray and healed the more serious wounds while cuffing him and reprimanding him under her breath. Emerald approached next, her whole being seemingly outlined with radiance in moonlight, while her eyes betrayed no expression. This unnerved Twilight more than the first sibling, and he fell to his knees trembling at what he guessed would be her wrath, all pain forgotten.  
She walked up to Twilight slowly, glaring with steely coldness. Twilight shivered and whimpered softly until she was close enough to be brushing against him. Her lip curled back into a sneering growl.  
"Emerald, I-  
Twilight was cut short when she slapped him smartly. The blow stung his cheek far more than the words he had expected, and twice as much to his heart. He hung his head and sobbed silently and dry of tears. Sunray lay docile at Snowflake's paws, looking at Emerald in awe but still as silent as death.  
Emerald waited for Twilight to cease shuddering before kneeling before him, hissing in a voice of anger and hurt, "You could have killed him..." Twilight was silent. He dared not lift his eyes to the pride of his heart, knowing what hurt would now be stirring in those bright jade eyes. Emerald was not satisfied at the silence and shook his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. He recoiled and whimpered as frightened as a hatchling. She stared sternly, then sighed heavily, and asked, "Why?"  
He still said nothing, but slid a backwards glance at Sunray. Emerald shared a glance with Snowflake and she asked the same question of Sunray.  
"I...I..." Sunray stammered. Snowflake gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Did he even try to make amends?" she asked. Sunray nodded weakly. "Did you accept?" He shook his head with little enthusiasm. Snowflake glared and he withered into a shudder. "Why not?!"  
"My clan," he whispered. "I can't... I couldn't..." Emerald drilled Twilight again.  
"Why did you still go through with it?" she demanded. "Why didn't you just keep trying to make peace?" Twilight lifted his gaze to lock into hers securely. They knew the answer in unspoken words, but he spoke them anyways.  
"First, he hurt Uncle Charanth," he explained in a barely audible, but steady voice. "I was driven to anger and lashed out. Then I offered my peace, and he refused... I... I couldn't look weak in... In front..."  
"In front of your clan?" Emerald hissed. She shook her head in disgust, and then looked at Sunray. "I'm sure it was the same for you..." He nodded dumbly. Emerald sighed, and looked at everyone, distraught in her eyes.  
"What am I going to do with you two?" she asked. Sighing again, she repeated it quietly under her breath again. "I just don't know what to do..."  
Snowflake thought of their mother, and how her gentle words could have set things right with the family. Although it would likely be pointless, she walked up to Emerald and took the youngest Squirtle's paw.  
"Ask her," she whispered, softly, shortly. Emerald stared into Snowflake's eyes, probing them to see if this was a joke... Or for some flicker of hope at the prospect.  
Twilight and Sunray fidgeted while Emerald concentrated and sent out their call. They cast each other apprehensive, anxious glances. Sunray, who was still frozen with fear of his sisters, glanced at Twilight meekly for support. Twilight was never really afraid, but greatly shamed, and he shifted his eyes to glare at a few blades of grass. The anger of all that had happened recently burned in his chest... Then dissolved into a lightness. Startled, he glanced up and around. Sunray and Snowflake seemed equally as confused, but Emerald was still too immersed in her telepathy to notice. The weightless sensation of teleporting trickled into Twilight's being, but much slower than a normal teleport. If he hadn't felt the ground dimly under his paws, he would have sworn he had been flying.  
"What's going on?" Sunray whispered. Snowflake's earlier bewilderment had been replaced with joy.  
She began to explain, "I think we're-  
"Home."  
A deeper, feminine voice of familiarity cut her off. All three turned around to see Squirtel sitting, calmly, and regarding them with a thoughtful gaze. Emerald still had her eyes shut tight. Noticing, Snowflake shook her shoulder gently.  
"Open your eyes, Emerald," she whispered, overwhelming joy suppressing the urge to shout out in happiness. "You did it. You did it!"  
Emerald's eyes slowly opened, filled with tears. She took a long look at the Shadow World. She always knew she could teleport here, but not here. Not to such a secluded area where only spirits were seen flitting about. Squirtel smiled, bathed in the same translucent appearance and glow, and walked over to Emerald. She pulled the Squirtle into a loving embrace and stroked her shell.  
"Well done, Emerald," she congratulated. "We heard your call, quiet as it was. We also heard the tone of urgency..." She gave Twilight and Sunray a disapproving frown, rendering both of them into shaking gelatin masses. "Your father would like a word with you two..."  
Snowflake and Emerald, not affected by what would undoubtedly be their father's wrath, looked about in earnest for Flash. Squirtel shook her head at them, and pointed at the boys, indicating they were to see him first. Sighing, Twilight looked for Flash. He had no need to, as Flash knew when to make his appearance. He teleported behind the two frightened males, arms crossed, eyes ablaze with anger as intense as his silvery radiance.  
"You two," he growled, "have disappointed me more than I ever thought you could." Twilight flinched, and Sunray tried to slink behind the older brother. Flash shook his head and grabbed both by the paws, burning their skin slowly at the same time. Sunray cried out softly and struggled, while Twilight stood tall and met his father's gaze. "What where you both thinking?! You could have destroyed each other, and the clans! For what? Your pride!" He spat the last word out with vengeance, and Twilight's eyes blurred with tears that would never fall. "I can't believe we trusted you with our clans... Well? What do you have to say for yourselves? Your mother and I saw it all... Now explain it."  
"The clans," Sunray began feebly, but was cut off when Flash's grip tightened. Twilight, seeing that Sunray would not be able to say what needed to be said, took the burden upon himself.  
"I let my temper get the best of me," he explained, calmly, despite the painful burning he was receiving. His gaze was held stronger, and he spoke with such a dignified air of confidence, that Flash let go of them both. Sunray nursed the burn, but Twilight made no such move. Flash took in a deep breath, ready to launch into a tirade, but let it deflate out of him in a deep sigh.  
"You're so much like me," he muttered. Twilight allowed the very ends of his mouth to twitch into a partial smile. "Which is not good for your judgment. If you insist so damn much on being just like me, then you have to learn when to keep your temper in check. It's a passion that leads your people anywhere you want to go, but it can destroy them as well. Never use that rage to judge." Twilight nodded, and twitched his sore paw while reflecting on the advice. Flash turned his attention to Sunray, who took a step back, whimpering. Flash's demeanor softened, but not much.  
"And you," he started, "are too intent on being such a great ruler. You've lost your priorities, son... You put the clan before your family, which is okay in some cases, but not in the personal interests of family welfare. You took offense at some flippant remarks by a few hotheads, and would have ripped your brother's throat out of it would have made your clan happy. But, think, Sunray! You nearly did kill your brother!"  
"Hardly," Sunray scowled. Flash narrowed his eyes and growled.  
"That's not the point," he muttered through clenched teeth. Emerald walked over to Sunray, taking his burnt paw carefully in her own.  
"There's an old human saying," she stated solemnly. "'Blood is thicker than water.'. Family is more important than the Squirtle Clan." Flash nodded and placed a paw gently on Emerald's shoulder, drawing her closer.  
"That's why I stayed at home, with my children," he sighed. "I couldn't move away from my family because the Clan needed me. It hurt me when you did, Sunray, even though it was obviously necessary." Sunray fidgeted, but nodded.  
"I understand, now," he whispered. Flash smiled weakly, and nodded.  
"Good," he said softly. "Go back home, you two, and make amends. As for my girls..." He smiled more broadly. "Your mother and I are very proud of you. Keep living your lives as you are."  
Emerald frowned, and pulled away from her father slightly, protesting, "That's it? Some good advice, a pat on the back, and send us back on our ways? We can't even stay with you for a while?" Her body quivered from the injustice. "I've tried... So hard to get a hold of you two... And I finally succeed. If I must leave now, will I ever get a chance to see you again?" Squirtel tilted her head and smiled.  
"You will," she responded gently, "in the future. Whenever there's a great Shadow event, for example. But as for whenever you want..." Her expression grew sad, and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, children, but we have neither blood nor water in our veins anymore... Our time has passed, and now you must carry on without our guidance... We miss you, but we're always watching you... We love you, too... Never forget that. And, someday, far in the future, we'll be reunited again." The smile returned, grim, but loving. "And now you really must go, my sweet babies... Goodbye... We love you, very much."  
"Very much," Flash echoed softly. The two began to fade from vision, but so was everything else and the flying feeling returned in reverse.  
  
The four of them stood silently for long moments under the moon. After a length, Twilight cleared his throat and glanced at the faces of his siblings.  
"I think the best thing to do," he said slowly, stately, "would be to go back to our homes." The three others nodded in compliance. "And..." He smiled at Sunray, and held a paw out to the still quiet Charmander. "We will tell our clans that there is no war... We will smooth things over. Then, we'll bring them back together in a peace making conference." Sunray smiled at Twilight, nodded, and clasped paws with the Squirtle.  
"But before that," he added in sly undertones, "We will have a family reunion." Twilight, Emerald, and Snowflake laughed and nodded. The four closed together in a tight hug, making physical the stronger bonds they all felt for each other, then turned from one another and went their separate ways to live their separate lives. 


End file.
